Dark Witch Dark Wizard
by Rita Acid Quill Skeeter
Summary: When Hogwarts has been rebuilt and Severus Snape returns alive, Harry,Ron,Hermione,and Draco must finish their 7th year. When a new teacher appears at Hogwarts, Snape becomes torn between his lost love for Lily Evans and the stunningly attractive aunt of Draco Malfoy. Will Snape give in and let Samantha Malfoy nurse him or will he let Gilderoy Lockhart take over her heart?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A cool breeze cloaked Hogwarts' view in leaves. The students bustling to their classes. The four head houses standing by their doors waiting for the students to arrive. " Severus….." the headmaster summoned. Professor Albus Dumbledore was his name. A man with greasy black hair and a long black cloak approached him. Severus Snape. Snape narrowed his eyes as he strolled toward Dumbledore,McGonagall, Hagrid and Filch.

"What is it, Albus?" Snape hissed. McGonagall sighed and stepped forward.

"You are always so….lonely, Severus..," she explained "we were going to advise you to be more…..social. You are….briefly..scaring the students." Filch sneered at this.

"You really think he doesn't know that," Filch thought to himself. "Oi, Severus, Minerva is right! Ya' are very lonely!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"I am fine the way I am…," Snape hissed louder than before. The Potions master stormed off in a huff. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

"He finally got over Lily Potter," Hagrid began, "but now he is a lone wolf, that man" McGonagall nodded in agreement.

"Harry! Harry!" a boy yelled. The boy had white blonde hair, gray eyes and a pale complexion.

"What is it ,Malfoy" a boy with green eyes and black hair answered him. Ever since their horrifying past they decided that even though they made mistakes they could become friends. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger turned around and faced Draco.

"I might have a way to cheer Snape up," Draco smirked. Harry was confused.

"What do you mean?" Ron questioned.

"Ever since Professor Snape lost Harry's mom he's been in a….bad mood" Malfoy explained.

"Oh, thanks, Malfoy," Ron began "we had no idea!" Draco glared at the red-haired boy.

"Well, its not my fault! You think he's evil!" Malfoy shouted. "Come on Malfoy get on with it" Hermione complained. "My aunt is going to catch his eye!" Malfoy exclaimed. Harry raised his brow.

Dumbledore was in his office making flyers for the new job opening in Hogwarts.. "New secondary-head of Slytherin wanted" the flyer read. He put his wand down and gazed at work. Of course he didn't tell Professor Snape because he would disagree at an instant. As soon as he finished reading there was a knock at the door. "Come in.."the long-bearded man said. Inside came the three Gryffindors and the Slytherin. "Professor! Professor!" Hermione exclaimed. Dumbledore put his hand up , and told the girl to quiet down. She quickly apologized and hung her head down low. " Anyway…" the blonde boy began "I'm sure my aunt would love that job as alternative-head house, Professor". Dumbledore raised his brow.

"Enlighten me, .." the headmaster began "your aunt...how did she know about the job opening?". Malfoy tried to change the subject by continuing.

"Um…..she was a student at Hogwarts and knows alot about Slytherin" Malfoy explained.

"Well….who is she?" Dumbledore sighed. Draco smiled from ear to ear.

"You might know her" he began "her name is Samantha". Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"If there a chance we can get Snape happy and "nicer" what would all the students do." Malfoy crossed his arms after making the remark.

Dumbledore lightly chuckled and claimed " They would tell the world." Harry nodded. "Alright, alright" he began "is she here?"

"Yes, but what teacher will she be?" Ron questioned. Dumbledore raised his brow. He means what will she be teaching" Hermione said. " Muggle Studies" he answered " if she is here…. send her in!"

About a month later on Thanksgiving all the students and professors were in the Great Hall. All chattering about how Quidditch practice was and how much things they learned . Though the huge doors there was a woman walking to the huge table. She had a pale complexion and shadow black lipstick. Her long raven blue-black hair covered part of her eye. Her robes were similar to Snape's. She wore a long black cloak with a black dress underneath. The dress hugged her hips and arms perfectly. Her bright winter blue eyes lit up her snow white face. Her posture was perfect as she walked up to the High Table.

Snape stared at the woman, fingers digging into his thighs. " Who is she?" he whispered to the headmaster desperately.

"The new muggle studies teacher" Dumbledore began "and secondary-head of Slytherin". Under his long beard, Dumbledore smirked. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Secondary- head" Snape said slowly. He looked to his left and noticed that there was an empty seat. He buried his fingers in his hair with his palms covering his eyes. The woman sat in the empty seat next to Snape. She looked at him tenderly, grabbing his attention immediately.

"You must be Professor Snape. Draco has told me about you. I'm Samantha Malfoy" she turned to him and smiled sweetly.

" He has...hasn't he? But he didn't tell me" he whispered coldly. She held out her hand to shake his. All he did was stare at her hand. He was very intimidated by would Dumbledore get a secondary-head house for him. He didn't need help and he knew he didn't ask for any!

"I would like to introduce our new muggle studies teacher and secondary- head of Slytherin, Samantha Malfoy" Dumbledore pointed to Samantha. Still slightly blushing, she stood up from her seat, smiled timidly, waved and sat back down. " Due to no correspondence from my requested Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Defense Against the Dark Arts is canceled until further notice" Dumbledore explained. Several students groaned hoping that Ancient Runes or Charms class was canceled.

Snape shot Samantha a look of pure disgust. Samantha noted how intimidating he was for future purposes. He eyed her very carefully from head to toe.

"This is ridiculous" he thought to himself "I don't need this timid little girl!". Samantha was frightened of him and was confused on why he hated her so much. "You said your last name is Malfoy" Snape began ,not looking at her. "It is. Draco is my nephew and my brother Lucius-" she was cut off. "Lucius….is your…...brother.." he said slowly. She nodded and stared at her plate. His rude interruption made her flinch. "There's a lot of food here" she whispered not speaking to him. " Your a Malfoy. You should be used to it" Snape snapped quickly. Her eyes tried to find his but she couldn't. The dark tunnels buried in his eye sockets observed Samantha's every move. It seemed as if he was looking for something-something wrong with her but he couldn't find it. Absolutely, in his opinion there had to be millions of things wrong with her but he couldn't find anything. She was perfect. She had a gorgeous complexion and her eyes were exquisitely attractive.

Samantha wasn't pleased. The way he looked at her and the way he would sneer at her every move. His dark tunnel eyes burned a hole in her head. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. She hated it. The power that he had over her was insulting. A crooked smile creeped across Snape's face. He enjoyed this game of cat and mouse. Predator and prey.

"Can you stop that…..please" Samantha complained

"Look at you. You just got here and you're

already complaining." Snape smirked

Samantha began to eat her dinner, ignoring the nasty comments.

"Well...aren't you…..a brat" he sipped his pumpkin juice

"Excuse me, professor but you are the one giving me a hard time!" Samantha whispered harshly

"You're supposed to be working with me…..pathetic" he sneered.

Samantha had gotten fed up. Just before she was about to snap at him dinnertime ended.

"Well, Samantha, I hope you enjoy it here. I'm sure Professor Snape has already introduced himself" Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh, yes. He introduced himself alright…." she said under her breath.  
"Well, I'm sure you've already been to your dormitory" Dumbledore assumed.

Samantha nodded, ignoring the sneers and snickers coming from the Potions master. Snape couldn't take it anymore. He began to slip away from the questioning professors without anyone knowing. Samantha noticed, though. She knew right then and there that it was going to be a long year.


	2. First Day Frights

_Author's note: Whenever a character's name is placed above a chapter, the chapter is told through that character's point of view_

Samantha

First Day Frights

All I could feel was the cool air of my dormitory as I clutched the covers tighter to my freezing body. The night terror I just had was not a good motive for my first day here. Dementors. That was the only thing running through my mind. My nightmare had only consisted of the cloaked, ragged beings. Ripping the happiness out of everything and everyone I loved. The constant ticking noise echoing through the room caused my eyes to glance towards the clock. It was time to get ready. I found it the most terrible day to start my new occupation and I was sure that I would be thinking about it all day. Today, this very day,was my father's death date.

When I emerged from my long slumber I broke out a large yawn and journeyed to my vanity. After taking a 2-second look at myself in the mirror I knew that I needed to utilize most of my time getting ready. I absolutely not going to present myself to my fellow teachers and students looking as atrocious as I did. My hair was going in all different directions and I looked like I had gotten hit by a car with the facial expression I wore.

"My dearest father, I miss you forever," I murmured as I slipped on my trousers and boots.

Slowly, I found myself drifting through my dormitory, completely oblivious to the world around me. Picking up my brush with my pale hands, I began to untangle the forest of knots in my hair. I knew I had to make a strong impression today. It was essential to me. I strolled over to the head of the stairs and proceeded to walk down them when it hit me: I had to work with _him_. The one that judged me immediately. The one the separated himself from the world. The one I knew as a child. Oh, yes I knew him.

He had carved features like that of a statue. The look in his eyes made him look like he was inanimate, non-living. He was pale. The exact shade of a marble sculpture. His hooked-nose was engraved in his statue form. His lips were always pulled back in a sneer or a look of pure disgust, hatred, or anger. They say that the lips are the most delicate skin on one's face. By the look of Severus Snape, I am prepared to say otherwise. His lips were a pale shade of red, as if eternally discolored by the blood that stained his lips during the second Wizarding War. His lips were etched into his facial figure. His face was thin like that of his body and his hair was the color of a wicked raven. His hair was shoulder-length and greasy. It formed a curtain around his marble face to veil whatever he was hiding behind his somber eyes.

Sooner or later I was outside of my painting. I looked to see if anyone was there but to my surprise there was nothing. Just bitter..utter..silence. Then I heard chattering coming from down the corridor. The students. I began to walk towards them when something, or rather, someone stopped me in my tracks. _Him._His lips pulled back into that foul sneer, as he parted the crowd of students.

"Interesting...you're on time," he began. "Let's go."

My eye twitched. How annoying could you get? Never as annoying as Severus Snape.

"Hey, aunt Sammy, " Draco walked next to me.

"Good morning, Draco," I replied.

From that point on, my nephew and I spoke until we reached the Great Hall.

"Ah, Samantha," Minerva began, "how was your first night?"

"Fine, Minerva. Thank you," I smiled.

I patted Draco on the shoulder and proceeded to the High Table. When I sat at my seat I was greeted by the predicted response: a snicker from the Potion's Master. Albus rose from his seat and silenced the Great Hall

"Let the feast begin!"

I began to dig in. I lived by myself in my manor so I depended on myself for everything. I glanced over at Snape who was,ever so slowly, spreading strawberry jam on his toast. Without him noticing, I gently brushed his marble, cream-colored hand. It was so soft! Like that of a dandelion. He glanced over at me probably figuring out why I was blushing.

"So, I heard you saved Harry Potter," I broke our silence.

He glanced over at me with curious eyes.

"That is true," he said in barely a whisper.

I'm surprised he answered me in a civilized manner.

"I see…," I said softly.

I feel like he knew what I was trying to do. He knew I was trying to make peace with him. I gathered my courage and looked him in the eye. His eyes were nothing but dark tunnels.

"Merlin!" I screamed looking above him.

He raised his brow and turned around. The shadowy cloak of the figure floated with an eerie sense.

A Hufflepuff student cried in fear, "DEMENTOR!"

My eyes widened in fear. No. No. Not here. Snape slowly removed his wand from his pocket as Albus attempted to calm down the room of panicked students.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Snape yelled.

The ragged,ghostly body began to glow a bright blue before it exploded. I slowly made my way down the High Table.

"Aunt Sammy!" Draco exclaimed.

That was all I heard before I my eyelids grew heavy and my head began to spin. The last thing I saw was Albus and Minerva over my grounded body on the floor. At that moment everything went black.


	3. Isolation

Severus

Isolation

There is a reason I separate myself from others. I cannot experience the same pain I went through as a child and as an adult. I have fulfilled my purpose: to protect Harry Potter. My deed is done. Why I have been invited back, I don't know. I've already done enough for Dumbledore. Too much. No matter how many times he shall ask me, I will never do anything for him. I'd much rather be in my home right now, reading. Yet, here I am still teaching. Harry Potter and his little friends have returned to Hogwarts to complete their 7th year. Hogwarts was reopened soon after my recovery. I had hoped that my life would stay put, frozen. That the life I had would be nothing but the past. A memory.

For the next 2 years I would be adrift. Lost. Lost until the reformation of Hogwarts. Lost until Albus would request me to return. I had already burned myself with Lily. Having lost her, soon after she had her child. Now I am stuck here with McGonagall who sneers whenever I cross her path. Dumbledore is the only who understands what I've been through.

The Malfoy girl has fainted right before my eyes. I had no idea what to do. I simply stood by Dumbledore. As he tried to pull Draco away from his grounded aunt. Filch glared at me with piercing eyes that told me to do something about Professor Malfoy.

"_If looks could kill…," _I murmured.

I nudged Dumbledore to the side, while McGonagall scowled at me for getting too close to the girl that I snapped at yesterday. I pressed my ear to her chest and heard a very light pitter-pat coming from the heart that had been weakened. I performed a spell that strengthened her heart. Her eyes shot open as her breathing grew ragged.

Samantha attempted to pull herself up from the ground ,but failed. I wrapped my fingers around her upper arm and pulled her up. She held her head as she emerged from the cool floor.

"I'll give you a potion for the pain," I suggested.

She looked up at me with gentle eyes that would soothe anyone.

"Take her to your office, Severus," Dumbledore commanded.

I nodded as I hastily hauled the girl down the stairs.

"Professor, please, slow down," she said in barely a whisper as she held her head.

I went slower than usual not wanting her to blackout once more. She tried to keep up with my slow pace but it still seemed to be too fast for her. We neared my door and my pace grew faster.

"Professor Snape….," she mumbled.

I turned to her only to see her leaning on the wall, trying to stand up. Sighing softly, I strolled over to her fragile body and took her by the arm. She sat down in a aged-wooden chair.

"Now, I need you to relax"

"Professor Snape,...what was that spell you used for the dementor?"

I froze.

"The Patronus Charm,"

"I see."

I could feel her eyes burning into my arm, as she watched my long, pallid fingers brush on the jars containing ingredients for my potions class. Acquiring what I needed, I turned to her to see that she was breathing slowly. I had to work quickly.

"Professor Malfoy,"

She awoke from her drift and looked me in the eye. Her gaze dropped to the jar of a blue, jelly-like substance. I could read her face easily. She was wondering what I was going to do.

My boundaries are very tight when it comes to people. I don't let people see right through me. And because of that, I am doomed to live behind a mask forever.

I descended to one knee and dipped my index and middle finger in the jar of blue.

"What are you-?"

"Relax. It will only hurt for a second"

"It's going to hurt?"

"Yes. Relax I promise it will only be for a second,"

And with that, she trusted me.


	4. With my Life

Samantha

With my Life

I looked deeply into his eyes as he transferred some of the jelly to his other hand. He neared my face as he pressed his fingers to my temple.

"Don't fret. It will be quick," he told me.

He began to rub the sides of my head as the blue jelly interrupted the stabbing discomfort. The potion slowly washed away the pain only to return one that was even worse. I cringed and groaned.

" I told you it was going to hurt," he kept rubbing.

" I didn't think it was going to be this bad," I complained.

He sighed and continued. The tonic's pain went from stabbing to burning. It was excruciating. I felt tears burning up in my eyes. One managed to escape only to travel down my cheek.

"Stop being so weak!" he yelled

This made me terribly angry. Gathering my courage, I looked him straight in the eye.

"I am not weak!"

"Yes you are, Malfoy. Just like the rest of your family!"

"How dare you use my family name against me, Snape!"

"Family name!" he smirked. "You enjoy your family name?"

"It's mine and I take pri-"

"Your brother is in Azkaban, your step-sister is rotting in a cell next to him, and your nephew is a brat! YOU'RE PROUD OF THAT FAMILY NAME!"

I hated him for this. He pulled his hands away from my temples and smirked.

"All done," he whispered.

"WHAT!"

"In order for the pain to go away, you needed an equal amount heat in your upper body. Now the only way to get to that point….is by making you angry," he explained.

I stared at him in disbelief. He polluted my family name, just so the pain would go away? Perhaps, Severus Snape isn't so bad after all.


End file.
